


Finn's Love Problem!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Finn and Jake sing a rap that makes Princess Bubblegum fall in love!
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) / Jake the Dog (Adventure Time), Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human
Kudos: 3





	Finn's Love Problem!

"It is time to sing our cool rap!" Finn said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" said Jake. So they started singing together at the same time.

"This is our rap!

It's really a good rap!

It's not a trap!

We're singing it now!

And it's really cool!

We're gonna take a bow!

And then we'll go to school!"

"Wow, that was the greatest fresh awesome rap I've ever heard," Princess Bubblegum said. "I think I love you now."

"Wow that's amazing princess! Let's get married!" Finn said.

"No, I was talking to Jake!" Princess Bubblegum said. This is before Jake was married to Lady Rainycorn so that just doesn't happen in this story.

"Oh," Finn said and then he left Ooo because he was so sad about the mistake.

"I love you too princess!" Jake said. Then he and Princess Bubblegum kissed and that was tier two or something.

Then they got married!

"Okay I guess I can be back now to be the best man!" Finn said.

"Thank you, Finn! We love each other so much because of the awesome rap," Princess Bubblegum said.

"But I wrote that rap," Finn said and he was sad.

The End


End file.
